Pandora-Wonderland
by ClockworkXII
Summary: This is some of my earlier work I got the courage to publish. Same pairing Oz x Alice. I am a really big Pandora Hearts fan and fan of Oz x Alice. Best couple 10/10. Enjoy :)


Alice woke up see was lying under a tree wearing a blue dress with white details and blue bow. She couldn't remember how she got there but she could remember what happened with Jack, Alyss, Gil, and Oz. at the thought of Oz her heart sank he was the love her life (even though she'd never actually say it) she missed that black rabbit of hers. Almost as if an invisible queue was given Oz walked from behind the tree dressed in black shorts, dress shirt with green vest and his usual boots staring at his open pocket watch with a pair of black rabbit ears sticking out of his head. "I'm very late." He muttered to himself. "The queen will be mad if I don't hurry." Alice jumped up at the sight of him. "Oz!" she called out but he ignored her it was like he was in a trance running aimlessly to his destination. Alice ran after him trying to catch up as he moved into the forest still muttering to himself. Even though he was walking he seemed to move faster than Alice could run just out of reach and still in sight. "Oh dear… I'm falling behind." He said and his speed increased now going twice if not three time as fast as before. As they moved deeper into the forest the forest became thicker and thicker the twigs began to tug and tear at her dress. Soon she lost sight of him the trees were too thick a branch caught her dress she toughed at it the dress wouldn't budge. "Stupid dress!" she yelled in frustration. "Why am I wearing this damn thing anyway?!" With every passing second her frustration grew she was stuck in a forest chasing her love who's ignoring her she's wearing a dress something she doesn't wear normally and she's stuck on a branch now since she's wearing, of all things, a dress. Finally the dress gave way and the branch tore a large cut into the dress the bottom half was torn at the same time a strong gust of wind hit her and she twisted around and fell back words. She expected to hit the ground in a few seconds then she would get back up and continue on, but the ground never came Alice just kept falling she looked down and saw she was falling into a large hole it seemed endless she looked up but she could not see where she had fallen from. She felt something rush past her she looked and saw a chair then a tea pot a fan a hat. Alice then looked back down the hole there was a large amount of items falling with her there was a long table able to fit a dozen or so people, several chairs, a train, three gentlemen and a lady whose faces were covered by masks drinking tea and finally Oz he was the furthest down below. "There you are Oz." Alice said triumphantly. She angled her body in a position where her head was facing strait down to maximize her speed she move side to side trying to angel herself in a direct path to Oz. She moved at full speed moving faster towards Oz but yet again she seemed to never get any closer she began to feel hopeless. "I'll never catch him." Alice thought to herself and she began to give up feeling like she would never catch up to him. Then she remembered what her sister Sharon said to her "Remember miss Alice if you want something keep pursuing if you give up you never really wanted it in the first place." "NO!" Alice screamed tears filling her eyes. "With all the shit I've gone through with Jack, Glen, and the will of the abyss! I have to have Oz no I deserve Oz I deserve a happy ending! I died for you Oz not once not twice but three goddamn times the least you can do for me is one goddamn kiss!" Alice felt a rush of adrenalin shoot threw her she moved even faster gaining on Oz willing herself forward. She came feet from him "OZ!" she cried out at the top of her lungs straining to gain his attention. It broke threw to him he turned around to find her his Alice his precious Alice diving down to him willing herself into his arms. Oz spread out his arms waiting for her embrace Alice fell into his arms tears streaming down her face and Oz began to do the same and they fell for what seemed to be an eternity till darkness came and the world turned black but still she could feel his warm embrace.

Alice awoke lying on the grass her dress still torn she was tired but she could feel that Oz's embrace and warmth had left her. She felt a chill cover her body when she realized this. "What is wrong my dear, Nya" a voice said Alice looked into the tree and saw one red eye floating in a tree then came the chesire cat. "Are you missing someone?" Chesir asked Alice. "That's none of your business Cat." Alice said grumpily she didn't trust him after all he was Alyss's servant and tried to kill them before. "Chesir can help the little lost lady." Chesir said. "But you need to trust Chesir, Nya." "Like that'll happen." Alice said. "What can chesir do to gain the lady's trust, Nya." Chesir asked. "First don't call me lady and second you tried to kill me before remember." "Kill?" Chesir said confused. "Chesir will never try to kill anyone her ladyship the white queen forbids it. Chesir only helps the lost not try to kill them, Nya." "Fine then just give me your bell then I'll trust you." Alice said with a smirk she knew it was precious to him. "Chesir's bell?" Chesir asked astonished. "W-why Chesir's bell, Nya?" "Cause I know it's important to you that's why." Alice said with a smirk she was winning and she knew it. "Fine." Chesir said nearly crying. Alice took it she felt bad but she could completely trust him after what he tried to pull. "Now then." Alice said "I'm looking for Oz." "Oz?" Chesir thought for a bit. "You know soft gold hair gorgeous emerald eyes fluffy black bunny ears." Alice said "Oh the rabbit." Chesir said thinking of the person. "His eyes aren't that gorgeous." "Say that again." Alice said angrily shacking her fist at Chesir. "You're so mean to Cheris." Chesire whined. Alice then realized that the further she pressed on the needier for Oz she became. "Anyway." Alice said brushing it off. "Where is he?" Chesir thought for a second. "Chesir last saw him heading toward the Hatter's house. Chesir will show you the way." Chesir began moving through the trees to their destination and Alice followed her hearts pounding faster with every step. "We're here." Chesir said Alice looked out there were several people sitting at the table it was the same table and chairs she saw earlier she turned to thank the Chesire cat but he had already left leaving behind his bell. Alice shrugged her shoulders and ran forward her heart pounding in her chest. She came to see Break, Reim, Vincent, Adda and Sharon all sitting around the table but no Oz. Break stood up from the head of the table "Ah Alice you've arrived." He said clapping his hands together then he pulled out his pocket watch. "But you are quite late." Alice began to speak when Break hushed her then she felt herself being tugged along. Tugging her along were along were two children little Gil and Vincent. "You'll be late if you don't hurry." Sharon said with a smile pushing her from behind. The moved along "W-wait I'm looking for Oz tell me where he is." Alice tried to argue but she was quickly hushed by Sharon. "Not now." She said. "The Queen is expecting you." "Queen?" Alice asked they came to a train the same one she had seen earlier falling down the hole. The conductor of the train was a fully grown Gil dressed in royal clothing that was still black. They put Alice into the passenger cart as Gil turned on the train. "Make sure she gets to the castle safely, Raven." Gil nodded at the Hatter and the train moved forward. Threw out the journey both Gil and Alice sat in the passenger cart. "How long will this take?" Alice asked. "I have to find Oz." Alice tried to hide it but the more she thought about Oz the stranger her body felt the faster her heart pounded. Was this love like Sharon had described or something elts. She still hated it when Oz spoke to other girls and she knows that Oz belongs to her and her alone. "This trip will take about thirty minutes, so sit tight." "Where is Oz?" Alice demanded. "Who is Oz?!" Gil shot back angry. "I don't know an Oz and even if I did I wouldn't keep track of him?" "Cause you're his manservant or something." Alice shot back "I serve the queen and no one elts." He said angrily. "My job is to get you to the castle that's it!" a few seconds later the train came to a halt. "We're here." The doors open and as they exited there was a long line of soldiers in red armor lining the way to a woman with long black hair red eyes and wore a red dress. Alice instantly recognized her It was her mother Lacie by her side where two men on her right stood a white haired man who was Levi her father and on her left was a golden haired man Jack Lacie's lover/boy toy. Gil pulled out his pocket watch "We are late not as late but still late." When they reached the queen Gil gave a bow. "I apologize for being late." "Never mind that Raven, we must hurry the festivities will soon begin." Lacie said she looked Alice up and down as she began to pout. "That dress simply will not do not at all." She then clapped her hands and several maddens came and took Alice away into the caste. "We must be quick." Lacie demanded. The maids pulled her into a room and began to strip her of all her clothes Alice became embarrassed being without clothes but the maids took no noticed as they quickly bathed Alice and washed her head to toe. Next thing Alice knew she was standing in the dark by herself holding something from the darkness came forward and grabbed her arm. "You ready Alice?" a voice said it was her father. "What's going…?" Alice began but she was hushed. "All you have to do is say, I do."

In front of them two large doors opened up letting light in showing Alice that she was wearing a pure white dress carrying a dozen red roses in her hands. Her father was dressed in his Glen Baskerville suit and the door was being open by two members of Pandora. Everyone was there standing watching as they moved down the ail with looks of pure joy and happiness on their faces and at the very end on the alter he stood there Oz the man of her dreams standing slightly lower then him and to the side was Gil and in his position on her side was Sharon. "Remember all you have to do is say, I do." Levi reminded her but Alice paid no attention to him she was to transfixed on Oz. They finally reached the alter and Levi handed Alice off to Oz "Take care of her." Levi whispered to Oz. Levi moved away and sat down by Lacie as the preacher came up he gave his eulogy then a small and timid Gil but with emerald eyes not yellow brought the rings to the alter. The priest turned to Oz and asked him "Do you take Alice Baskerville to be your wife now and forever in sickness and health till death do you part?" "I do." Oz said confidently and with a smile at Alice who at this point was bright red. The priest then turned to Alice and asked her the same. Alice turned even redder as the question was asked. "I…I…" Alice muttered flustered. "I… I do." "Then let us join these two in an eternal bond." The priest said with joy and Oz placed the ring the sign of endless love and devotion on Alice's left ring finger. "You may now kiss your bride." The priest finally said as they kissed the crowed stood up in a rougher of applause. It was there happy ending.


End file.
